The Car in the Alley
by smokiesgirl
Summary: A young girl meets a 'Bot AND a Turtle.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo muttered, "I still don't get it." Sullenly, he finished sweeping the pile of dirt into a dustpan. "That, that, _girl_ defeats Karai and saves Raph's butt. Then, she just shows up one day and is greeted as a hero. _So what?_ We fight Karai all the time it's just so... so... _unfair_."**

** Master Splinter stood at the entrance to the dojo, watching his sons interact with the new houseguest.**

** Donnatello and MichaelAngelo seemed to be getting along with the girl just fine. Leonardo, however, was a different story. **

** The 'fearless leader' continued sweeping up the mess. Which, by the way, he had no part in making. Three gruelling hours later, Leo was out of patience. Throwing down the cleaning supplies, the oldest turtle stormed into the kitchen.**

** Raph glanced up, startled. "Yo, Leo! What's up, bro?"**

** Leo glared at him angrily.**

** "Who. Is. She." The normally calm leader gritted out. **

** The girl hopped off the counter. "I'm Lily, also known as Li." **

** Leo pushed her back against the counter. "No. Who are you? Where are you from? _How do you know Raph?_" **

** The girl smiled. "I am Lily, oldest adopted daughter of Xever. I'm from NYC, same as you. As for how I met Raph, well, that's a whole 'nother story." **

** Leo narrowed his eyes. "Tell it."**

** Raph jumped forward, shoving his oldest brother away from the girl. "Back off, Leo," **

** He warned through gritted teeth. Li placed her hand on Raph's shoulder. "Hold up, hot-head. He has a point. We should tell them." **

** Donnie spoke up. "Tell us _what, _exactly?" **

** Li took a deep breath. "I will tell you how I met Raph, and why I'm here. My story begins six months ago, when I was running from the Kraang."**

The girl ran, glancing fearfully over her shoulder. Several Kraang bots were right on her tail. Gasping for breath, turned the corner sharply and ducked into an alley.

Parked at the end of the alley was a flashy LeMans, with a white paint job sporting blue and yellow accents, not to mention _screaming_ double 38s. Without a second thought, she ducked behind it.

The Kraang continued past the alley, still searching. Li slumped against the car, blowing out a sigh of relief. To her surprise, the car rolled forward slightly, dumping her on the ground.

Li pushed herself up, wondering why the car didn't have its parking brakes on.

Glancing up, she saw something of far more importance. Karai- and the Shredder's daughter looked none too happy.

The girl jumped to her feet. In a matter of seconds, she and Karai were locked in battle.

Li had long, slender dual throwing spikes, and Karai was carrying her signature sword. The clashing blades and grunts of the battling girls drew the Kraangs attention to the alleyway.

Karai promptly fled, leaving Li exhausted, wounded, and very weak. Li struggled upright, determined to fight to the end.

Suddenly, the car pulled forward, then spun 90 degrees, its side now facing her. The door swung open- but the LeMans was empty.

Behind Li, the Kraang lasers began powering up. Without a second thought, she ducked into the vehicle, the door swinging closed on its own. The seatbelt clicked in place around her of its own accord, the car shifted into gear, and, quite unexpectedly, Lily MacIntyre, adopted daughter of Xever, was in a high-speed chase- in a car that drove itself, no less.

Behind them, the Kraang were following, in the van they used for pursuit and kidnapping innocent humans. Not that Li was innocent; she had foiled the Kraang's plots way too many times. And tonight had looked to be the last of her- until the LeMans took over.

She settled back, determined to enjoy the furious ride. After a time, the Kraang abandoned the chase, but still the car continued its headlong course.

Li had just managed to convince herself of the normality of the situation- because everyone knows that a high-speed chase in a car that can go upwards of 280 mph. is nothing out of the ordinary- when a voice spoke up, effectually terrifying her all over again.

"Nice day for a drive, isn't it?"

Li froze in shock.

"Well?" The voice asked again.

"What's up? You _can_ talk, right?"

Li finally managed a tiny "Yes."

"Oh, that's good." The voice went on.

"Anyway, you can call me Smoke. Optimus will have my Spark if I tell you my full name. You?"

Li stammered out, "Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Uh... Li."

"Nice name."

The voice responded, with a hint of a smirk.

"We're here." The driverless car pulled into an abandoned parking garage, driving around and up up to the top level.

"Where's here?" Li finally ventured.

The car door swung open, and the girl exited hesitantly.

The car appeared to unfold, and in its place stood a giagantic figure.

The monster smiled down at her, blue eyes glowing in the night.


	2. Chapter 2 New Enemies

**"Well?" Leo demanded. "What happened next?" Li smirked. "Oh, now you tolerate me. Smooth, man."**

**Donnie interrupted, "Can we get on with it?" Li sighed.**

**"Fine. Where was I? Oh, Right. Shadowy figure, blue eyes, aaaannddd... Action!"**

The dark figure loomed above her, its blue eyes unnerving. Li finally stammered out, "What do you want?" The creature seemed to smile, its voice soft and reassuring. "It's all right. I won't hurt you."

Li shivered in the night air, wishing that she had grabbed a jacket before her midnight excursion.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?"

The giant figure leaned down, to bring its face closer to hers.

"I told you. I'm Smoke. I'm an Autobot. Actually, I'm Cybertronian, but Autobot is my faction."

Li stood silent, processing the info.

"Why did you help me?" She asked at last.

The creature- no, the Autobot- regarded her for a moment. "I don't really know. You were young and helpless, and... Well, no one else would. Call me soft."

She thought for a moment, then smiled, briefly. "I'm glad you did. And it's not soft."

He chuckled dryly. "You're the first."

Li was unsure which topic he was referring to, but decided to let it drop.

They both stood for a time in uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Li's voice trailed off.

They stood for a moment more. Finally, Smoke broke the silence.

"Who were those squishy things?" Li snorted derisively.

"The Kraang. They're alien brains who built themselves robot bodies. That girl was Karai."

Smoke raised an eyebrow-or, at least, one side of his helm. "Karai? What kind of lame name is that?"

A voice, cold and cruel, spoke.

"Speak for yourself. I mean, _everyone_ wants to be named _Smoke_." Startled, Li and her rescuer looked about uneasily, unable to locate the source of the elusive voice.

"In fact," the silky murmur continued, "It's a _wonderful_ name... Smokescreen."

The mech groaned. Li smiled. "Smokescreen, huh?"

Smokescreen was thinking- _hard_. "I know that voice," he muttered. "But where?"

The young mech's optics dilated in shock.

"_Airachnid!_" He spat with loathing.

"The one and the only," That smooth, disgusting voice purred. "Who's your lady friend, Smokescreen?"

The mech snarled angrily. "Leave her out of this!"

Airachnid chortled, "So, the rookie gets a human partner? Too adorable, really."

Smokescreen began to edge towards the smooth voice, readying himself to pounce.

"So niave. Do you really think you can fight me _and_ protect the human from my... Partner?"

Smokescreen felt his lip curl. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He couldn't face Airachnid, let alone keep himself alive and in one piece... Or keep Li safe.

Another voice, cocky and arrogant, cut through the night.

"Smokescreen has a pet? How _adorable_. I honestly don't care for them myself, too messy. Plus, they scratch. _My _finish is a bit too classy for such a fate. Why, in fact-"

Knockout.

Airachnid drew in a long breath. Why had she been saddled with the inordantly vain medic? Because her standing with the Decepticons was too precarious to refuse, of course.

Smokescreen picked up Li, his entire body tense. He had to get her out of here. He had to get her to safety. But how?

About a quarter of a mile away, another bot crouched, red eyes narrowed. Oh, when Lord Megatron got his servos on those two... His attention was jerked back to the Cybertronian he had originally been tailing. Or, where the Cybertronian _had_ been. Frantically, the Vehicon scanned the area, searching for his prey.

A quick slice, and the Decepticon mech was on the ground, a sparking, smoking hole in his back. Arcee's lip curled. "Well, whet did he expect, leaving his back unguarded like that?" She put a servo up to her comm. link, not even noticing Smokescreen's plight. "Ratchet? I need a ground bridge back to base."

She scooped up the relic of Iacon she had been sent to recover.

A glowing green, swirling vortex appeared from thin air. Arcee entered, leaving her teammate to his fate.

Smokescreen shifted, glancing from Airachnid to Knockout. If he timed this right... The Autobot lunged to the side just as Airachnid flung her webbing... straight into Knockout, pinning him to a support.

"Hey!" The vain medic protested. "You're supposed to get him!"

"I know!" Airachnid snarled. She whirled, attempting to pinpoint her quarry's position. Smokescreen, however, was not making her job easy.

He constantly dodged away from her line of sight, ducking behind support posts in the parking garage, in an attempt to eventually work his way out of the parking garage. He had to by Li enough time to escape... Preferably without calling for back up.

Li crouched behind a support, waiting, per Smokescreen's instructions. She was to stay put while Smokescreen lured the 'Cons out of the garage.

She huffed silently, rolling her eyes. Ugh. Smokescreen obviously considered her as weak and helpless. Granted, there was only so much she could do against bots, especially Airachnid and Knockout. But, still... she was a streetfighter, for crying out loud! She earned her daily bread, her livelihood, by fighting!

Why on earth couldn't he at least _consider _allowing her to help. Of course, it wasn't like he knew of her fighting profession... not that she cared.

Knockout struggled to detach himself from the webbing that held him to the support. Scrap, he was supposed to be helping Airachnid capture the Autobot, not sit and look pretty... although his finish _was_ classy. No! He had to focus, if only to prove to Megetron his worth... thus earning the right, temporary though it might be, to live.

Straining, the Decepticon medic fought to escape his webbed prison. When the tyrant heard of this, he would not be pleased...

Smokescreen darted to the far corner of the garage, his agile mind having settled on a plan, undeniably foolhardy, but the only option... unless he wanted a dressing down from Optimus... _and _Ratchet... _and _Arcee... _and_ Bulkhead... Point being, he was the Cybertronian equivalent of a teenage boy, trying to stay out of trouble.

The rookie skidded to stop beside a support, blasters whirring. A little more, a little closer...

Stop.

He let his blasters go, pounding the support he stood beside. Darting away, he continued releasing his firepower at the supports. One by one, they shattered, leaving him with barely enough time to snatch up Li and _go_.

The young Cybertronian revved his engines, gunning it out of there, tires squealing as the two youthful miscreants escaped down the street.

"Where to?" he puffed. Knockout was stuck, and Airachnid was buried under the rubble.

Li shrugged in the seat. "Anywhere. I'm not picky."

Smokescreen huffed. "How about your place?" he suggested. "I could drop you off."

Li shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, that won't be necessary, thank you. Just, uh, drop me off at the next stop."

Smokescreen ground to a stop, suspicious immediately. "No. Your place. Now, where is it?"

Li tried the door, but Smokescreen had the sense to lock it.

"No," he snapped. "I'm taking you home. You will be safer at home."

Finally, the girl sighed. "Fine. It's two blocks down."

Obediently, Smokescreen Pulled ahead two blocks, beside an old, but presentable hotel. He unlocked his doors, opening them for Li. "Look, I-" he vented, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, and how he wanted to say it. "I'd like to see you again, when we _don't_ have 'Cons or- what d'you call em'? Kraang- shooting at us. I mean, you handled yourself really well. I respect that. And, I gotta ask. Why were you out tonight, anyway?"

Li shrugged. "I was bored. Got a problem?"

The LeMans seemed to shrug. "Nah. As I was saying... I'd like to see you again."

The girl wrapped her arms around herself, hesitating. She wanted to... But the smart, responsible part of her, practically screamed "_NO!_"

"I don't think-"

"Dudette," another voice cut in. Li whirled. "You should totally go with. A talking car that changes into a sentient robot? You'd have to be crazy, to miss an opportunity like that."

Li paused. "Yeah? Who are you? I swear, if you're trying to pull a fast one, Jon Whyte-"

"Jon Whyte? Who's he?" the voice enquired. "Anyway, what are you waiting for?"

Li stared at the shadows for a moment, then made her decision.

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3 Tag along

**Li paused, allowing her audience time to recruit their thoughts and offer opinions.**

**"So... whadya think?"**

**The Hamato clan stared at her, April and Raph included. Although the red-banded ninja had heard the story before, it still held him riveted.**

**Leo was the first to speak.**

**"That... Was... Amazing."**

**Li smiled prettily. "Should I continue?"**

**A unaminous "YES!" was her answer.**

Lily stared out the passenger side window of Smokescreen, doing her best to ignore the noisy, unwanted tag-along in the backseat.

Casey Jones leaned forward to mutter in her ear, "Don't be a grump. Come on, enjoy yourself!"

Li pulled away, disgusted by the scent of garlic on his breath.

"No, thank you. I'm going to see what Smokescreen has to say,and then I'm outta here."

Casey shrugged and sat back in the seat. "Suit yourself. It's not my problem if you wanna grump and growl."

He, too, turned and gazed out the window at the deserted city streets.

Li resolutely kept her eyes on the passing streets, concetrating on the route they were following, just in case she needed to make a quick exit.

Smokescreen remained quiet, trying to decide just how much trouble he would be in if his commander ever got wind of the fiasco.

Casey began texting on his phone, bored.

Li continued her scrutiny of the passing scenery, thinking.

"Who were they?"

She felt Smokescreen twitch in surprise. "Who were who?"

"The ones shooting at us."

"The Kraang?"

Just for that, Li leaned forward and smacked him on the dashboard.

"No, dork. The giant sentient robots you called 'Decepticons'."

He huffed. "Decepticons."

Li smacked the dashboard again. "No. Their names, not... organization."

Smokescreen cringed in his alt mode. "Okay, okay! The red mech was Knockout, and the creepy spider-lady was Airachnid. Happy?"

Li shrugged. "Yeah. Thanks."

She turned her attention back outside.

Casey asked, "Who's Jon Whyte?"

Li shrugged, her face blank.

"A kid at school. No one in particular."

"You were scared of him," Smokescreen pointed out, his tone carefully neutral.

"No I wasn't," Li argued. "It'll take more than him to scare me."

Smokescreen adjusted his rear-view mirror in order to see her better.

"Yet you were."

Li growled, "No, I wasn't. Get that through your thick, Cybertro-whatsit skull."

Smokescreen sighed. "Cybertronian?"

"Whatever," came the venemous reply.

Each fell back to their own musing.

** "Why were you so mean to poor Smokie?" Michelangelo butted in.**

**Li glared at him. "Rule number one; I call him Smokie. Everyone else calls him Smokescreen. Understood?"**

**Mikey grinned impishly. "Sure."**

**Li stared him down cooly until his grin disappeared.**

**"Yes, ma'am," he muttered.**

**Li softened.**

**"Better."**

**"You still didn't answer my question."**

**Li said in exasperation, "Because he was being obnoxious, that's why! And you are too."**

**"Got it..." Mikey chirped.**

**Li sighed. "All right. Now, back to the story..."**


End file.
